


A Warning and a Reminder

by LadyIsme



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Holy Water, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsme/pseuds/LadyIsme
Summary: The prompt for this was "Angels bathe in holy water to replenish themselves, but when Aziraphale (Or Gabriel) goes in for a daily soak, he feels a little sting".  So first we have Gabriel up for his bath and then it will be Aziraphales turn.  Lets see what happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	A Warning and a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind.

(The first Monday after Apoca-nope)

Gabriel walked into the Great Bathhouse of Heaven, looking forward to a nice restoring bath of Holy Water after the long and stressful week the he had been through. First the great plan for the Apocalypse had been scrapped at the last minute and then when he had tried to bring that traitor of an angel, Aziraphale to justice... well the less said about that the better. For now he looked forward to simply relaxing for a day.

The Bathhouse had been cleared so that the Archangels could have some privacy and Gabriel couldn't help but smile as he slipped into the water and let a small waterfall spill over his head. Suddenly he felt a sting in his left shoulder. He rubbed the aching area, trying to massage away the pain but the sting only grew into a sharp steady burning. Gabriel crossed the pool to where a giant mirror had been mounted on the wall by the pool basin to better examine the problem and his eyes went wide.

Burned into his left shoulder, like a brand, was a mark. It was a mark that had not been seen since the Earth was still young but one that any Angel of Heaven could instantly recognize. It was the Mark of Cain. The mark that was given to the first human that had ever sought to kill his own brother. Now for the first time in history, an Angel also wore this cursed mark.

There was no way of mistaking how Gabriel had earned this brand. He gazed in horror at the mark as he realized that it was a warning that the only reason that he had not Fallen for his crime was because God for some reason had decided to show mercy to him. He cried when he thought of what had happened with Aziraphale and just how merciless Gabriel had been. Gabriel vowed then and there to let that mark be his reminder of just how much he had to make up to his little brother even as he sobbed repentant misereres in Heaven's gilded halls.

(First Winter after the Apoca-nope)

In a wooded corner of the British country side, secluded from the modern road, was an ancient spring of clear fresh water. In the forgotten days of yore an early Christian Saint had once placed The Blessing of the Lord upon this spring making it a holy well. An abbey had grown around it and pilgrims from far and near had sought out its holy water. Over time raiders had destroyed the abbey, nature had reclaimed the area and the spring had been forgotten as other holy sites had become more popular.

Yet still the Lords Blessing remained. Still the spring continued to flow with holy water even though it was forgotten by all pilgrims save one.

In the still of a winter night, one single Angel softly landed by this holy well. He cautiously checked that he was alone and that no danger was near before smiling to himself and preparing to bathe in the holy waters. Setting his clothing and his rings on the broken stone that had once been part of the long departed abbey, the Angel cast a quick miracle over the spring to warm it a little before slipping entirely into its depths.

As the Angels head once again broke the surface he could not help but gasp at the sudden sting in his left hand. He pulled his hand from the holy spring and as he examined his left ring finger, Aziraphale gave a smile as warm as Christmas. For there, where his new wedding band would normally sit, now shown the words in Angelic Script "Let none tear asunder". The traditional words of warning from the marriage blessing. Now they also served as a reminder that god had not forgotten her wayward children on Earth and that where ever love was to be found so too was god.

Aziraphale Laughed at himself for having forgotten that during the Apocalypse-that-wasn't. Really he had been foolish seeking out an audience with God when She was right there with him the whole time. Right there in his love for the world and all its creatures. Right there in his love for Crowley and in Crowley's love for him, guiding him all the time. With that thought Aziraphale continued with his bath while softly singing grateful Hallelujahs to the winter forest through the night.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this brought out my churchy side. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
